


Our Gentle Sin

by Halla_Leafslayer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Accidental Voyeurism, Bible Stories, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Morning After, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Preacher’s Son, Prostitution, Questioning, Time Skips, desperate times, male prostitute, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halla_Leafslayer/pseuds/Halla_Leafslayer
Summary: No masters or kings when the ritual beginsThere is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sinIn the madness and soil of that sad earthly sceneOnly then I am humanOnly then I am clean-/-A prostitute and a preacher’s son. Two things that shouldn’t mix, but they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Violet and Amelia from Harlots, UGH I love them together and I love the show!! <3<3\. And since LMGWIW is coming to a close, and I’ve alredy gotten the third chapter for this started, I figured it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have both of these up while they’re not finished. And while I’m finishing up on LMGWIW, y’all can be entertained by hooker Ragnar and pure flower Athelstan :3 <3.

_Saints and Sinners may be separated by their actions, but they are united by their reaction to passion._

_-Gaiven Clairmont_

 

* * *

  

_London, 1783_

  
Being raised in a strict Christian upbringing, Athelstan was taught that God will punish you for disobeying, no matter how big or small. Anyone else would say Ragnar Lothbrok is the Devil. But Athelstan knows him. The older man is an angel. And angel who just so happens to make his living by selling himself for pleasure.

 

* * *

 

One day Athelstan was returning home from the market and took his usual shortcut through an alley to get home. He rounded a corner to go into a dark alley when stumbled across two men together.

An older man had a younger man bent over, quickly thrusting into him. Before this, Athelstan had only heard of such sinful acts existing. But there he stood, frozen, until he realized the older man was looking right at him. He had tanned skin like that of a farmer, his hair was done in an odd braid, and he had the bluest eyes.

He expected to be yelled at or for them to stop, but neither happened. Those blue eyes scanned over Athelstan for a moment before the older man smirked. As soon as the man winked at him, Athelstan ran off. He’s never blushed so hard in all his life.

 

* * *

 

When he returned home, his father sat in his favorite rocking chair, looking out the window. The older man said “It will rain soon.” Before looking over at his son. He quickly realized something was wrong and asked “What is it, Child? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Athelstan blink and said “O-Oh, yes. I took a shortcut through the alley when a man came out of nowhere. I ran into him, he scared the life out of me.”

His father chuckled and said “You were always a skittish one. But you must be strong out there, Boy. Satan and his devils will prey on your weaknesses. Keep your faith strong and they cannot harm you.”

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the night, Athelstan couldn’t stop thinking about the man. No matter how many times he tried to push the memories out, they always came back. Images of the bluest eyes and a devilish smirk haunted him. The worst part was there was a small part of Athelstan that didn’t want it to stop. His father would kill him if he ever found out.

 

* * *

 

Sunday after the morning mass, Athelstan’s father told him to go ahead and go home. While walking towards the shortcut, he spotted the man across the street, his back against the brick wall. The man’s eyes landed on Athelstan and the younger man stopped.

Smiling, the man raised his hand and gave a small wave before waving him over. Athelstan doesn’t know why, but he looked around the crowded street before walking over to him. When he stood next to him, the man smiled down at him and said “Hello.” his accent foreign. “What is your name?”

Looking down, the younger man said “Athelstan Cuthbert.” Before looking back up.

“I am Ragnar. Lothbrok. You saw me the other day.”

Athelstan said “I did not mean to. I was walking home and-“

Ragnar Lothbrok chuckled and said “Easy, Beautiful. Clearly I am not mad.” The older man’s eyes scanned over Athelstan again and he asked “Did you like what you saw?” A smirk playing on his lips.

The two stared at each other until Athelstan looked away. He whispered “It is wrong. It is a sin.”

“We are all sinners. No matter what we do, we sin every day of our lives. But does your god not forgive our sins? Did he not die for us?”

“Do you know God? Have you read the Bible?”

The older man shook his head and said “I have not. But I have heard your God is supposed to be a forgiving one. What does your Bible say about me?”

Athelstan said “ _Leviticus 18:22_ says: _Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination_.”

Ragnar raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Abomination, huh?” Looking around, gestured the younger man to follow him into the alley. The younger man hesitated but followed him. When they were alone, they stood opposite each other, backs against the wall.

Ragnar looked at the younger man with what Athelstan could only describe as a predator when he spots his prey. “Tell me, Athelstan Cuthbert. If what you witnessed was an abomination, why did you not stop us?”

“It is not my place to judge.”

Chuckling, Ragnar asked “Oh? So what you said before, that was not judgement? Most would kill us for witnessing such debauchery, but not you. Why is that?”

When the older man stepped away from the wall, Athelstan should’ve moved, but he didn’t. Ragnar came up and put his hands on either side of the younger man’s head, palms touching the cold bricks, and smiled. “Did it arouse you, Little Lamb? Did you envy him? Envy is a sin, you know. Just like lust.” Ragnar leaned in closer and said “I can please you too, if you want. My services have a fee, but I can make an exception for you. I tend to have a soft spot for sweet things like yourself.”

The older man’s eyes fell down to Athelstan’s lips and the younger man finally snapped out of it. Athelstan said “I have to go, excuse me.” And pushed Ragnar away before rushing off.

 

* * *

 

During evening mass, Athelstan could hardly focus on his father’s sermon. He was too busy saying prayers in his own head, trying to push the events from earlier away. Athelstan can still his voice and feel the older man’s body close to his own. He could still see Ragnar’s predatory gaze, his eyes falling to his lips. What if he had kissed him? What if Athelstan kissed back? Keeping back a frustrated groan, he shut the door on those thoughts and forced himself to focus on the sermon.

 

* * *

 

A week had passed, and he hadn’t seen Ragnar since. When he would take the shortcut, he didn’t see him, didn’t catch him with any other men. When his father became ill, he sent Athelstan to the Apothecary who works close by. After paying for the medicine he thanked the man before walking off.

While he was walking, he heard someone calling his name, and when he turned around, Ragnar jogged up beside him. The older man smiled through his panting and said “There you are. Thought I would never see you again.” He looked down at his feet before asking “How are you?”

The younger man said “Fine. My father is sick, I just came from the apothecary and I’m heading home now.”

Ragnar nodded and asked “Is it bad?”

Shaking his head, Athelstan said “Not really. He’s better than he was going the other day.” Before looking at him.

The older man said “That’s good. Listen, Athelstan...I want to apologize for the last time. I was way out of line.”

Athelstan smiled and said “It’s alright. Thank you.”

Ragnar nodded and asked “Would you, um...May I walk you home?”

The Christian looked over at him, eyebrow raised, and the older man continued. “I won’t try anything. I just thought you would like some company.”

Athelstan smiled again and said “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.”

The older man smiled, and they continued on together. Athelstan asked “How long have you been in London?”

“Almost three years. I grew up on a farm in Kattegat. It’s between Denmark and Sweden.”

“Why come so far?”

Ragnar shrugged and said “I have heard many things about London, I figured I should come and see for myself. Some of my friends from home have come with me, we share a house together not far from here. And I am a curious man, I like an adventure.”

The Christian nodded and asked “And now that you’ve been here, what are your thoughts?”

Ragnar smiled and said “It’s not bad. But now I think it is better. Because you are here.”

Athelstan blushed and looked away, but the older man had seen it. Smiling, Ragnar said “Easy, Little Lamb. I told you I will not try anything, not unless you want me to.”

The Christian glanced over at him before fixing his eyes straight ahead. “Why do you call me that?”

Ragnar chuckled and said “I have spent many years of my life pleasuring people, Athelstan Cuthbert. I know untouched when I see it. You are a lamb, My Friend. Sweet. Beautiful. Unsullied.”

Athelstan finally looked over at him and saw the older man was looking straight ahead, a smirk playing on his lips. “Would you like me to stop calling you that?”

The Christian looked ahead and swallowed. “No. It’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

When they reached Athelstan’s home, they looked at each other and the Christian smiled. “Thank you for walking with me.”

Ragnar nodded and smiled. “Of course. And if you would like, I could do it again. If not, I understand.”

Athelstan said “No, I’d like that. Thank you. Friend.”

Taken aback, the older man studied him and smiled. Nodding he stepped back and said “I hope your father get’s well. And I hope to see you again soon, Little Lamb.” Before walking off, looking back at the younger man before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

Within three days, his father was better. When Athelstan came into his room to check up on him, the older man smiled and said “Hello, My Son. Thank you again for looking after an old dog like me. You are truly a gift from God.”

The younger man smiled and said “I made breakfast. I’ll go fetch you a glass of water.”

“Athelstan?”

Athelstan stopped and looked back at his father. The older man got out of bed and groaned while stretching his arms. “Have you made a new friend, My Boy?”

The younger man feigning confusion, asked “A friend?”

“My dear friend Roderick and his wife came to visit me the other day while you were out. They told me they saw you walking with a man. For the life of me I cannot recall his name, but I have heard rather unsavory things about him. That he is neck deep in depravity. Is it true?”

Swallowing, Athelstan put on a smile and said “Father, he was the man I ran into so long ago. He approached me while I was returning from the Apothecary, he apologized for scaring me and walked me home. All we did was talk. He is a nice man-“

“A nice man is nothing if he doesn’t know the Lord, Boy. He is a devil who will prey on your innocence and seduce you away from God’s light. He will make a fool out of you and you are to stay away from him, is that understood?”

Athelstan could feel waves of anger and confidence wash over him, and he lifted his chin. “I do not care what he does, he hasn’t done a thing to seduce me, Father.” He hoped he wouldn’t see the lie and continued. “He has been nothing but kind to me. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

Before the older man could say anything, Athelstan turned and said “Eat before your food gets cold. I have a few errands to run.”

 

* * *

 

Not knowing where to go to find Ragnar, Athelstan sighed and turned to walk home, when he heard noises coming from a nearby alley. The shade made it hard for him to see, but when he went to take a closer look, he saw Ragnar with a woman this time. He had the woman hoisted up with her back against the wall, legs wrapped around her hips, thrusting into her.

Neither seemed to notice him and Athelstan was grateful for that and hoped they wouldn’t notice how bad he was blushing. After they both reached their climaxes, they stayed still panting until Athelstan cleared his throat. The two looked over at him and Ragnar’s face lit up. The older man pulled out of her and set her back on her feet, saying “That is twice you have witnessed my sin, Little Lamb.”

The woman fixed her clothes and glanced over at Athelstan. After kissing Ragnar, she smiled at Athelstan and excused herself, leaving them alone. Leaning up against the bricks, Ragnar smirked and asked “Are you sure you do not wish to indulge in your own? I’d be honored to help you, I just need a minute to rest.”

Athelstan smiled and little and said “And here I thought you only took men.”

Ragnar shrugged and said “I am a whore for both.” Then studied him. “What troubles you, Little Lamb?”

The Christian sighed and said “Some friends of my father told them they saw me with you.”

“And?”

“He told me to stay away from you. He said you are a devil who will prey on my innocence and seduce me away from God’s light. And that you will make a fool out of me.”

Ragnar’s smile fell, and he looked down at his feet. Jaw clenching, the older man asked “So this is goodbye?”

If Athelstan was smart, he would say yes. But since the day they met, Athelstan was already started to question. Questioning everything he believes in, what he was raised to believe in. He smiled and said “No, My Friend.” Ragnar looked up at him through his lashes, and Athelstan’s smile grew. “It is far from goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

Months had passed since that day. Every chance he would get, he would see Ragnar. The older man would tease him when he’s caught him with customers, he’s even invited him over to his home. A brothel run by his friend Floki and his wife Helga.

He’s sure Floki doesn’t like him, but Helga adores him and is always happy to see him. Athelstan is loved by almost everyone in the house, and he hopes that one day, Floki will come around and they will be friends.

Every night Athelstan prays that his father will stay in the dark. He’s been as careful as possible, but if he were to be caught, he wouldn’t be afraid. Though his faith is being shaken by his new friends, he wouldn’t want to change a thing about them.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Athelstan left the church angry after having a fight with his father. Rumors continue to go around about him and Ragnar, and when confronted, Athelstan lied with every word he spoke. It ended with him getting slapped his father and the older man screaming “Don’t lie to me, Boy!”

He ran all the way home and packed a few things, hoping he would be gone before the older man gets home. When he got to the brothel, he prayed Ragnar wouldn’t be busy, and was relieved when it was him who answered he door. The older man smiled but then frowned. “Athelstan? What is it?”

The Christian swallowed and asked “Can I stay here, Please? Just for a few days, I need to be away from my father.”

Ragnar’s eyes fell on the bag and when he looked back up, he nodded. “Of course you can, Little Lamb. Come in.”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan followed Ragnar up to his room, and the older man said “It’s not much, but I will take the floor if you want.”

The Christian looked around the small room. One a bed, nightstand, oil lamp, and a bowl of water filled it. The paint was chipping in most places, and God only knows who many people Ragnar has had in that bed. But he looked over at the older man and said “No. We can both fit, I don’t mind.”

Ragnar smiled and set the younger man’s bag down. “Are you sure?”

Athelstan nodded and said “Yes. I don’t want to be alone.” Looking back at him.

 

* * *

 

That night Athelstan got ready for bed and was surprised when Ragnar walked in without a shirt on. Now suddenly self conscious about being in his nightshirt, the younger man turned away and Ragnar chuckled. “Did I scare you, Little Lamb?”

Keeping his back to him, Athelstan shook his head and said “N-No, I’m fine. I just...I’ve never seen you without a shirt.”

He dared to glance back and looked away when he saw the older man smirking at him. “Would you like me to put one on?”

Shaking his head, Athelstan said “N-No, it’s alright. It just surprised me.”

Ragnar nodded and said “Well if you change your mind, I will gladly put one on.”

The Christian shook his head again and said “I won’t, it’s okay.” Without another word, Ragnar climbed in next to him, flopping down onto his back while Athelstan turned onto his side.

Sighing, Ragnar said “You should consider yourself lucky that I made an exception for you, Little Lamb.”

“Why?”

Athelstan could almost feel the older man's grin as he said “Because I sleep nude.” And the Christian closed his eyes as he turned every shade of red.

 

* * *

 

Ragnar’s snoring was still going when Athelstan opened his eyes. After fighting back a smile, he realized that Ragnar had his arm around him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw the younger man behind him, keeping some distance between them.

Even from a distance, he could feel how warm he was, like a breathing furnace. How long did they sleep like this? He went to move the older man’s arm but stopped. First, he compared how dark Ragnar’s skin was compared to his. A sheltered preacher’s son versus a farmer turned prostitute. Next he lightly trailed his fingers over the older man’s arm. He traced over veins, tattoos, his hand, admiring every detail.

Before he could do anything else, Ragnar mumbled. “If you keep doing that, your God will have to stop me from pinning you down and have all of London hear your moans.”

The Christian laughed and said “Forgive me.” Stopping altogether. Moving the arm away from him, Ragnar looked up at him and smiled.

“I have had dreams for months. Ones where I wake up to your pretty face.”

Raising an eyebrow, Athelstan asked “Is that all you’ve dreamt about? With me?”

The younger man saw the change in his eyes, now the same predatory look he was given months before. Ragnar smirked and asked “What do you think, Little Lamb?”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan was reluctant to go back. He felt safer in a house of sin than in his own home with his father. When he told Ragnar about his fears, the older man said “Athelstan, just come live with us. We will protect you.”

“And what if a customer tries to pay for me?”

“Then I will tell them to fuck off if you don’t want them. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

The Christian said “I know you wouldn’t.” And after a few minutes, he sighed. “Alright. I will stay with you. But I need to go home and get the rest of my things. Will you come with me?”

Ragnar smiled and said “You know I will.”

 

* * *

 

They waited until Sunday night before going. Knowing his father stays late after evening mass, they should have plenty of time to get in and get out. When they got inside, Ragnar looked around at their home.

The older man said “Your house is nice.”

Athelstan smiled and said “Thank you. Come. My room is upstairs.” He led Ragnar up there and stepping into his room after days of being gone, felt strange. It felt cold.

Looking around the room, Ragnar said “I’ve pictured what your room would look like. Though when I’d picture it, I’d be too busy with other matters to care about the colors of the wall and such.”

Athelstan rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I’m flattered.”

They got to work getting everything he needed and before they left, Athelstan stopped and looked back at his home. He was born in this house and grew up in it. He laughed, cried, prayed, learned. His whole life until now has been in this home. But now that it doesn’t feel like a home anymore, he has a new one with Ragnar and their friends.

 

* * *

 

One night while lying in bed, Ragnar turned to him and said “We are having a party in a few days.”

The younger man looked over at him and Ragnar said “This month has been slow and he rent is due soon. Everyone who doesn’t live in this house will pay to enter. Hopefully, we will make enough to pay the rent. Would you like to come?”

Athelstan smiled and said “I’d love to.”

The older man smiled and nodded. “Good. It will be a masquerade. And though you live in this house but are not a whore, you will be required to say the password.”

“Which is?”

Ragnar smiled and said “ _‘Inferno’_.”

 

* * *

 

The night of the party had arrived, and dressed in his best clothes, Athelstan was struggling to put his mask on. When Ragnar walked in, Athelstan looked up from the mirror and asked “Can you help me with this?”

Ragnar smiled and said “Of course.” He came up behind the younger man and waited while Athelstan adjusted the stubborn mask. When he got it just right, Ragnar slowly tied the ribbon and said “You look very nice. Much better than the rich men who wear those stupid wigs. I cannot understand it.”

The younger man smiled and when he was finished, Ragnar smiled. “There. Who is this stranger I see standing in my room? He is very beautiful, but did he give the password at the door?”

Turning around, Athelstan smiled and said “ _Inferno_. Permission to enter your party, Sir?”

Ragnar smiled and when the younger man thought he was leaning in for a kiss, the older man moved to his ear instead. “ _Permission granted._ ”

 

* * *

 

Guests continued to pour in, and it was getting hard to move about the house. Not knowing where to go, Athelstan never left Ragnar’s side. The older man would smile and tell him it’s okay and pat him on the back, before continuing on with a conversation.

By the time the part was in full swing, he and Ragnar ended up in the living room. All around them people laughed, flirted, clothes were coming off. Even a few couples were having sex in front of anyone without a care in the world. Athelstan was in a den of sin, but he dared not leave.

At one point Ragnar sat in a chair and invited Athelstan to sit with him. Blushing, Athelstan said “There isn’t anywhere to sit.” And the older man smirked.

He said “Of course there is, Little Lamb.” Before patting his lap. “Come. I won’t bite.”

He watched as the Christian hesitated, looking around the room as if his father was going to storm in any minute. The younger man jumped when Ragnar reached out and took his hand in his own. Athelstan finally looked down at him and Ragnar said “No one will come for you, Athelstan. You are safe. Everyone’s focus is elsewhere.” And it gave the younger man enough comfort to sit down.

Athelstan sat sideways on Ragnar’s lap, and testing the waters, the older man carefully slipped his arm around his waist. The Christian didn’t flinch or tell him no, he felt him relax.

They sat and talked for awhile and after Floki brought them more to drink, Ragnar downed his in one go, while Athelstan nursed his. Sitting the mug down, the older man smiled at the Christian and asked “Tell me another story from the Bible.”

Athelstan smiled down at him and asked “Another one? You’ve heard so many already.”

The older man nodded and said “I know, but they fascinate me. And I love hearing your voice.”

For months the two have discussed a lot of things. They’ve told each other stories about their Gods that they heard growing up, their customs, personal stories. They were genuinely curious about it all. It always warmed Athelstan’s heart. He thought for a minute before asking “Have I told you of the temptation of Jesus?”

Ragnar thought for a moment and shook his head. “Not that I can remember, no.”

Nodding, the Christian smiled and said “Okay. I will tell you. The temptation of Christ has been told in the books of Matthew, Mark, and Luke. After he was baptized by John the Baptist, Jesus fasted for forty days and nights in the Judaean Desert.”

Ragnar looked at him with wide eyes and asked “How is that possible?” And then realized. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” And Athelstan laughed.

“During this time, Satan appeared to Jesus and attempted to lead him into sin. Satan tempted him by first telling him to create bread out of stones to relieve his own hunger. He said “ _If you are the Son of God, tell this stone to become bread._ ” And Jesus replied, “ _It is written: ‘Man shall not live on bread alone.’_ ”

Ragnar chuckled and said “I know I would not have that strong of a will.”

Athelstan smiled and said “Neither would I, but that’s okay.”

“What happened next?”

“Having failed to tempt him with food, The Devil next led him up to a high place and showed him in an instant all the kingdoms of the world. He said “ _“I will give you all their authority and splendor; it has been given to me, and I can give it to anyone I want to. If you worship me, it will all be yours._ ” Jesus answered, “ _It is written: ‘Worship the Lord your God and serve him only.’_ ”

And lastly, Satan led him to Jerusalem and had him stand on the highest point of the temple. “ _If you are the Son of God,”_ he said, “ _throw yourself down from here. For it is written: ’He will command his angels concerning you to guard you carefully; they will lift you up in their hands so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.’_ And Jesus answered, “ _It is said: ‘Do not put the Lord your God to the test.’”_

“So he refused him?”

Athelstan smiled and said “He refused him. He refused every one of the temptations. The Devil then departed and Jesus returned to Galilee to begin his ministry.

Jesus refused temptations that everyone in this house, everyone on this planet, could not. No matter how strong our wills may be, we are not him. They would accept, but he refused. His faith never wavered, he never had to think twice. He denied the Devil himself, and won.”

Ragnar smiled and said “Your God is tougher than I ever thought.” and after a few minutes, the older man tested the waters again by laying his hand on Athelstan’s thigh.

The Christian’s eyes drifted down, but he made no move to get the hand off. Ragnar sighed and squeezed the meat of his thigh before asking “Am I the Devil to you, Little Lamb? Am I the Devil and are you Jesus?”

Athelstan smiled and said “Maybe. But I am not Jesus.” He watched Ragnar’s eyes turn dark, pupils’s dilating, and a chill ran down the Christian’s spine. Then the younger man was pulled down, lips hard on his own. And Athelstan sealed his fate by kissing back.

 

* * *

 

No one paid attention to them as they kissed, too wrapped up in their own sin as Ragnar said. After a few minutes. Ragnar tore his mask off before pulling at Athelstan’s. Once it was off, he tossed both of them aside and moved his lips down to the Christian’s pale throat.

The younger man sighed and closed his eyes, holding Ragnar’s head there. He’d gasp and moan when the older man sucked and bit his flesh, smiling until he pulled Ragnar up by his braid. The older man growled and kissed the Christian’s lips, Athelstan gasping when the hand on his thigh moved inward, rubbing him through his breeches.

While Ragnar went back to kissing his neck, Athelstan looked around the room again. He saw more clothes coming off, more people having sex, and now he was about to join them. But when he pulled Ragnar back to kiss him, the younger man said “Take me to bed, Ragnar Lothbrok. Your bed, please.”

Ragnar pulled away panting, looking up at him. He smiled and said “Look around you, my sweet Lamb. We are in the eye of a storm. A storm of sin. Who will dare judge us for ours?”

Athelstan shook his head and said “I know. But I want to be alone with you. Please?”

The older man’s face softened, and he smiled. “Of course, Little Lamb. Now that I think about it, being alone with you is better. It will give me plenty of time to worship every beautiful inch of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the hiatus, I’ve still been trying to get caught up with everything, I took breaks, and I’m close to being caught up with a couple of things so it should be easier soon <3<3<3\. Hope you enjoy this very late update <3<3<3.

Athelstan giggled as he led the older man up to their room and as soon as the door shut behind them, Ragnar pinned him against the wall. Lips back on his, the younger man’s hands gripped strong shoulders, nails digging in through his tunic.

Pulling back, Ragnar pulled the tunic off and this time, Athelstan didn’t blush and look away. The older man stood still as the Christian reached out, feeling the heat radiating off of him before his hand was on Ragnar’s chest. The muscle twitched under his touch as the older man watched him.

When Athelstan looked back up at his face, he smiled. Ragnar smiled and stepped back in, kissing him slow. They stood there for ages before Ragnar took his hand and led him over to their bed. Athelstan was the first to sit and after pulling off his own shirt, he scooted back and laid down, spreading his legs.

Ragnar climbed on between them, leaning down to meet the Christian’s lips. Athelstan dragged his nails down the older man’s back and Ragnar groaned. He smiled and said “You have no idea how I have longed for this day, Little Lamb. I could never stop thinking about it. But after all this time I know that you are not them. You are not just another fuck. You are far too precious to me to be treated as such.”

The older man motioned for him to sit up and when he did, Ragnar took Athelstan’s hair down and calloused fingers gently rang through the dark locks, smoothing it out. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Athelstan blushed and Ragnar said “I mean it. The first time I saw you in that alley, I actually had chills. Even now I still get them from time to time. My Little Lamb has cast a spell on me, but I am more than happy to let it consume me.”

 

* * *

 

When Athelstan woke up he was lying on his side, eyes fixing on the wall ahead. He could feel the arm around his waist tighten and the snoring coming from behind him stopped. Ragnar shifted closer to him and smiled. “Good morning, Little Lamb.” He placed a kiss right under his ear and asked “How are you feeling?”

The younger man yawned and said “Wonderful. And a little sore.”

Ragnar sat up to properly look down at him, and Athelstan could see worry etched onto his beautiful features. “Did I hurt you?”

Athelstan shook his head and sat up with him. “No. No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just not used to it, that’s all.” The Christian smiled as he watched the older man relax before saying “I’m fine.”

The older man nodded and smiled. “Good. I did not want to hurt you. That is the very last thing I want to do.”

Athelstan scooted closer and said “I know.” Before kissing him. Ragnar kissed back, and the Christian sighed. “I wish you could stay.”

Ragnar chuckled and said “I am.”

The younger man shook his head and said “No, you need to go out and earn your living.”

The older man grinned and said “I think London can last a day without my cock, sweet Lamb. I am not going anywhere, not when you look the way you do right now.”

Ragnar leaned in for another kiss and the younger man smiled. “And what exactly do I look like right now?”

“Perfect.”

Athelstan rolled his eyes but giggled when the older man moved down to kiss his neck, his beard tickling his skin. At one point Ragnar was on his back and just as the younger man straddled his hips, the door opened.

They froze where they were and watched as Floki and Helga walked in, the older man chuckled and said “Good morning, Lovebirds! Are we interrupting?”

Ragnar groaned and said “ _Yes_ , now what do you want?”

Helga gave him a nervous smile and said “Sorry for bathing in Ragnar, b-but we need to talk.”

Ragnar nodded and Athelstan carefully got off of him, triple checking to make sure he was covered. The older man sat up and asked “Alright, so talk.”

Floki said “In private.” Eyes flicking over to the Christian. “If you don’t mind.”

Athelstan shook his head and said “No, I don’t mind. I’ll just go-“

“No.” Ragnar said, and the younger man stopped. Looking over his shoulder, Ragnar said “Stay. I’ll go.” And the Christian nodded as he watched Ragnar moved to get dressed.

He clearly wasn’t shy about the others seeing him while he got dressed. And pulling his tunic back on, Ragnar got back on the bed and moved until he was next to Athelstan. “I will be right back, I promise. Don’t move, don’t get dressed.” And kissed him before going with them.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they walked into Floki and Helga’s room, Ragnar asked “Alright, what is it?”

“It’s about the party.”

Ragnar stopped and looked between them. “What about the party? Did we not make enough for the rent?”

Helga said “We did, we made more than enough for this month. But the problem is-“

Floki said “The problem is we can’t guarantee the same for future payments. I was surprised that we could afford the party at all, but clearly, everything worked out. But we cannot afford to throw anymore parties, not for a long time. And you know how much we’ve been wanting a new house, a better one, where those fancy people are. If we can get them to come to us, we could make more than we have ever made in this house.”

Ragnar nodded and said “And we will, we’ll work our asses off to do it-“

“It’s not just that, Ragnar.” Helga cut in. “Torstein, he’s sick. He can’t work, there’s word that Aslaug could be leaving, and Siggy just lost her daughter to sickness. She refuses to come out of her room unless she has to, she won’t talk to anyone. You, Lagertha, and Astrid are all we have left as of now.”

Floki nodded and added “And I am not about to let my Helga go back out there and start working again.”

A bad feeling came to rest in Ragnar’s gut, and he had a pretty good idea where this conversation was heading. Still, he swallowed and asked “So what are you saying?” And the sympathetic look Helga gave him confirmed his fears.

“I’m so sorry to ask this if you Ragnar, you know I would _never_ want to ask you this but-“

“We need your Christian to start working.”

The bad feeling turned into anger and Ragnar balled his hands into fists. “No. No, absolutely not-“

“Ragnar-“

 _“No!”_ He snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw Helga jump. He didn’t mean to scare her. The younger man shook his head and said “I can’t ask him to do that, nor would I allow it. No, I forbid it. This discussion is over.” He pushed past them to leave, but stopped and turned to look at them.

Pointing a finger at Floki, the younger man said “And if you ask me again, if I find out you forced him to come to a decision or you just make it for him, I will kill you and leave.” His eyes then landed on Helga and he muttered a quick apology before going back upstairs.

 

* * *

 

When the door opened again, Athelstan watched as Ragnar stormed in. He slammed the door shut and pounded his fists against the wood a few times before stopping. The older man looked back at Athelstan, who was didn’t dare move, and care over to his side of the bed.

The Christian braced himself but Ragnar only sat down on the edge next to him, and hunger over. Resting his elbows on his knees, Ragnar rubbed his face with his hands and Athelstan finally spoke.

“Ragnar? What happened?”

The older man looked down at his lap before saying “We made enough to pay the rent...But it’s not as good as it should be.”

Athelstan scooted closer and asked “Tell me.”

Ragnar looked over at him and swallowed. “They told me that you need to start working.”

The younger mans eyes widened, but he wasn’t as surprised as Ragnar expected him to be. “What?”

The older man nodded and said “Yes. They said the party was a success, but there’s no guarantee that we’ll have that kind of luck next time. And we can’t afford to throw anymore parties for a long time, yet they want us to have a new house where the wealthy inhabit. Torstein and Siggy are out for now, Aslaug might leave, so there’s not many of us left. They want you to start working.”

“And what did you say?” Athelstan suddenly regretted that because the anger came back to Ragnar.

“I said no, what did you think I would say? Did you think I would actually let my friends have every cock in London fuck you until die?!”

Athelstan quickly shook his head and said “No, I know you wouldn’t.” And gently laid his hand on Ragnar’s back. “I know you wouldn’t, I’m sorry.” He kissed the olde and cheek and Ragnar shook his head.

“I can’t believe they would ask such a thing, they know how much you mean to me...No one will touch you, they would have to kill me first.”

The younger man thought for a minute before he swallowed and said “Ragnar...I-I think they’re right.”

Ragnar looked over at him, eyes wide and the Christian said “A-And I know you don’t like it, I don’t like it myself, but just hear me out. I’ve never had a job, never. My father always made more than enough to provide for us, but now that I’m not with him anymore, I need to earn money on my own. I’ve done almost nothing to help around here but help cook and clean, and it makes me feel like a burden. I don’t want to drag you all down, so it’s best if I pull my own weight.”

The older man shifted his body until he was fully facing him and shook his head. “No. No Athelstan, I can’t let you do this to yourself. You think it is easy what you’ve seen in this house? What we do? Well it’s not. It is far from some fairytale. People like us get hurt often. I’ve had men in the past who were very rough with me. And yes, some men have taken me. And a lot of them were rough me with me, no matter how many times I asked them to lighten up. I can’t let that happen to you.”

“Ragnar-“

“And I’ve seen the way a lot of men have looked at you since the day you came here. They look at you as if you are a sweet, delectable cake and they would do anything to take a bite...I do not want you to be like me, Little Lamb.”

The younger man hugged him and pressed his forehead against his shoulder and sighed. “I know you are afraid for me. I am afraid too. But if it means I could help us, get us to a better place, to a better life, then I would gladly whore myself to the whole world.”

Ragnar’s eyes watered from picturing it, but he held them back. Instead he wrapped his arm around the Christian’s waist, kissed the top of his head, and smiled. “Your heart is pure, my sweet Lamb. But you do not know what you are saying. This world is filled with lambs and wolves. And they will not hesitate to tear you apart.”

“I can handle it.”

Ragnar sighed and shook his head and they sat in silence until Ragnar said “We should just leave.”

The Christian looked up and asked “Leave?”

“Yes. I have some money saved up, it’s not too much but it could be enough to find a place. And I will work myself ragged, either continue to sell myself or find a different trade, and I will take care of you. You will never work a day in your life, I will cook, clean, do anything just so you won’t have to life a pretty finger. I will provide.” Then the older man smiled. “It could be as if we are married. Except my wife will never have to work.”

Athelstan sat speechless. Ragnar is asking him to abandon his friends and go off to live a happily ever after with him. And day in and day out, he will watch the older man destroy his body just so Athelstan wouldn’t.

The Christian opened his mouth and said “Ragnar, I...I don’t know what to say...”

“I know it is a lot to take in, but I want you to come with me. To be safe with me.”

The younger man looked down and asked “But...But what about our friends? What will become of them?”

Ragnar frowned and said “Our friends wanted to-“

“They’re desperate, My Love. When we become desperate, we’d be willing to do things that we could never imagine doing. They are trying to look out for all of us. You said that they told you there is almost no one left who can work, did you not?”

“Yes, but-“

“But nothing. They’ve become desperate, and unless Torstein and Siggy get better, or more whores come here looking for a new home, we don’t have much of a choice.”

The older man opened his mouth to protest again, but Athelstan shut him up by kissing him. When he pulled back, the Christian pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Please, Ragnar. Let me work long enough until things get better for all of us. Then we can leave. We’ll leave and we’ll play husband and wife and live in peace. It shouldn’t be long, things could change, I know they will. But no matter who takes my body, no one can take my heart, for it belongs with you.”

He waited for a response and was about to speak when Ragnar sighed. “Fine. I should have known I could not stop you. You have a great fire in you, Athelstan Cuthbert. But if _anyone_ hurts you-“

“I will tell you or take care of it myself. I promise.”

The older man nodded and pulled him in for a kiss and Athelstan kissed back before they pulled away to hug.


	4. Chapter 4

When they told Floki and Helga that Athelstan will work, Ragnar said that they must let Ragnar teach him everything first. He said “Two weeks. Give me two weeks to teach him, and I swear to you that he will have a line of people out the door waiting to have him.”

Floki Eyes Athelstan for a moment before nodding. “Alright, you may have two weeks. Teach him well, My Friend.”

 

* * *

 

For the next two weeks, Ragnar taught Athelstan everything he knows about pleasing men and women. Of course Ragnar was thrilled to be his subject during their lessons on men. He happily watched as the girls taught Athelstan how to flirt. Though it wasn’t hard for him to pick it up, he’s seen them flirt plenty of times.

When it came to actually pleasing a woman, Athelstan was scared to death. But Athelstan knew Ragnar would be there to comfort him. The first true lesson they had with a woman, Ragnar asked Lagertha to assist them.

Athelstan was always afraid to speak to women, to anyone really, but Lagertha especially. She can be an intimidating woman but thankfully, she adores him. When he walked into their room that night, the blond goddess sat naked with her legs crossed, on the edge of Ragnar’s bed. He’s never seen her fully naked before, but seeing it now was overwhelming for him.

Ragnar sat in the chair in the corner but stood up as soon as the younger man walked in. He smiled and said “She did not hesitate when I asked her to come. And we can stop anytime, Little Lamb. I want you to know that.”

The younger man nodded and said “I know.” his eyes fell back on her. The blond goddess smiled sweetly at him and held a hand out for him. “Come here, Sweetie. Don’t be afraid.” And he looked over at Ragnar before stepping forward. Athelstan took her and she said “Ragnar will not leave this room, I promise you. Take your time.”

With shaking fingers Athelstan took his shirt off and dropped it at his feet. Lagertha’s eyes drifted down to his torso, pale and lean, and then back up.

Ragnar never took his eyes off of him. He could see the way the younger man was starting to shake, anxious as if he just committed murder. And before Athelstan could reach down to undo his breeches, the older man said “Stop.”

The two beauties looked over at him and Ragnar said “Forgive me Lagertha, but this lesson is over.”

The blond goddess smiled and said “It’s alright.” Before standing up. Athelstan quickly eyed her naked body before averting his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Lagertha.”

Lagertha pulled her undergarments back on and said “You owe me no apology, Athelstan.” Before looking over her shoulder. “Perhaps only men can satisfy you.” Ragnar helped her while she finished getting dressed, even going as far as to help her with the lacing on her corset. When finished she looked down at her dress, smoother everything out, and looked back up.

The blond goddess smiled and said “And if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. No charge.” And winked before walking out.

Athelstan stood with his back to Ragnar and didn’t move as the older man came up behind him, arms winding around his middle. He kissed the younger man’s shoulder and Athelstan said “I’m sorry.”

Ragnar said “It’s alright, Little Lamb. We will have no more lessons with women if that is you want.”

The Christian sighed and said “I thought I could do it-“

“You don’t owe me an explanation. If you do not want women, you can have just men. Although it might be harder to find them, we will find them. I will drag every horny bastard in London in here for you myself if that is what it takes.”

 

* * *

 

Day later, Ragnar returned to their room and dropped down onto the bed. Groaning, the older man fell onto his back and said “I have nothing left in me. If I try to fuck one more person today, I think my cock will sprout little arms and wave a little white flag.”

They laughed at the silliness of it and Athelstan said “Thank you so much, My Love. I can see it in my head now.”

Ragnar chuckled and said “Anytime, Little Lamb. But it was worth it. I made quite a bit today, perhaps I will have some left once I give what is owed to Floki and Helga.” He turned his head towards the younger man and smiled. “We’re a step closer to leaving this place. And of course I will miss my friends, we have been through a lot together. But there is nothing wrong with wanting to start over.”

Athelstan came and sat down on the edge of the bed and said “I never said there was anything wrong with that.”

The older man said “I know, but I know you worry. They will be fine, I’m sure of it. We will write them often.”

Athelstan nodded, and they fell into a short silence. Then the older man cleared his throat and said “I had a boy tonight, Eighteen, maybe age nineteen. He came to me looking scared to death. It took me awhile to get him to relax, and when he finally did, he told me he was getting married tomorrow. A girl he barely knows, his parents arranged it.

He told me that months before, his mother walked in on him with a baker’s boy. Said she screamed to the top of her lungs and threw things at them until the baker’s boy finally dressed and ran out. I saw the scars on his back while I took him, but I had an idea what had happened. And I wasn’t about to ask him about them.”

He looked over at Athelstan and said “I know that arranging a marriage is common, but...I hate it. After we were done, I was ready to leave, but then the poor boy wept. I couldn’t leave him then. He told me that the day before, he received word that his baker’s boy died. Stabbed and left to die in an alley. He loved that boy, Little Lamb. He loved him yet he lost him and was now forced to marry a total stranger. And his family now hates him. This world makes me angry sometimes, Little Lamb.”

The younger man shook his head and scooted closer. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ragnar’s forehead. The older man sighed and said “I fear that one day you will end up like that baker’s boy.” His voice cracking. Ragnar swallowed and said “And that fate will bring me to your lifeless body. There is still time to back out. And if our friends kick us out, then we will gladly go.”

Athelstan watched as the older man then sat up and moved closer to him. He looked Athelstan in the eye and said “It is not too late. But are you sure this is what you want? Tell me otherwise and we will march into Floki and Helga’s room and say goodbye right now.”

The younger man leaned in, eyes still fixed on Ragnar’s and said “This is what I want.” And he meant every word. “I swear to you I will not be the baker’s boy, Ragnar. The minute something goes wrong, I will end it right then and there. We will have our place soon. No one will dare bother us. We will be happy together, grow old together, and we will die together. I promise.”

His words hurt the older man, but his hurt was gone as soon as it came. Because Ragnar believed him. Nodding, Ragnar said “Okay, My Love.” And Athelstan smiled. The older man leaned in and kissed him twice before pulling back. “After tonight you will be shown to your new room. Don’t worry, you will always be welcome into mine. Your new bed is your work bed, mine will always be your true bed.”

Athelstan watched as the older man smirked and said “And while you are still in your true bed..” He trailed off by kissing him and the younger man kissed back.

When he pulled back, Athelstan smiled. “I thought you said you had nothing left in you?”

The older man chuckled and said “Little Lamb, I will never deny you pleasure no matter how tired I am.” And kissed him again. Athelstan just went with in and straddled the older man’s hips once their clothes were off.

 

* * *

 

When they woke up in the morning, Athelstan lie there moaning, holding onto the older man as he moved in between his legs. The younger man tightened his legs around Ragnar’s hips, drawing him closer, and just as he was closing in on his peak, the door opened.

They both jumped and looked back as Lagertha stepped in. She smiled and Ragnar groaned. “Does no one knock in this house?!”

The blond goddess said “Sorry to interrupt, but I was told to show Athelstan to his room. When you are finished, he will follow me.”

Athelstan said “T-Thank you, Lagertha.” While Ragnar made a half-hearted attempt at throwing a pillow at her.

“Yes, yes, wonderful, now get out.”

Lagertha laughed and walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed behind her, Ragnar growled and attacked his neck with kisses.

 

* * *

 

Athelstan closed the door behind him and saw that Lagertha was standing there with her arms crossed. She smiled and said “Follow me, _Little Lamb_.”

They walked in silence until they reached Aslaug’s old room, down the hall from Ragnar’s. “Since that whiney twit Aslaug left us, they thought this would be the best room for you. Though knowing how Ragnar is with you, I’m sure you won’t be in this bed often besides work.”

She looked over at him and he hoped she wouldn’t notice the blush on his cheeks and smiled. “What do you think?”

The room was no different from any of the other rooms, but it was a little bigger than Ragnar’s. The bed is about the same size, and surely everything had been cleaned. Athelstan nodded and said “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

The blond goddess nodded and smiled. “Anytime.” She turned to leave but stopped when her hand touched the doorknob. Turning, she said “He really loves you, you know.”

Athelstan looked back at her and she said “I know Ragnar better than he knows himself. Did he tell you that we were actually married once?”

The Christian’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head. “N-No, he didn’t.”

Lagertha chuckled and said “It’s nothing to worry about, Athelstan. We don’t talk about it much. We were married for a few years, tried our hardest to start a family...We lost a few babies that had still in my womb, until we were finally gifted with our daughter Gyda. She was three when she died. A sickness took her.”

“I..I’m so sorry for your loss..”

The blond goddess smiled sadly at him and said “It was very hard on both of us. I never saw Ragnar so happy until the day she was born. He never stopped smiling when he held her tiny body in his arms, happy that his child was finally in the world with us.

After she died, he went out to the shore in Kattegat and sat in the sand for hours. At least that’s what our friends had said. They said he stared out at the sea and even heard him talking to himself. He hardly speaks about her anymore and I will not dare force him to. We didn’t talk much after that, but we did continue to try for more children, but...It seems I will never have anymore children. No matter who fucks me.

We got divorced but we never left each other’s sides. We came here to London to start over, and we have. Do I still love him? Yes. I will always love him, but I am no threat to you. I want Ragnar happy that’s all that matters to me. And when I see him with you, he’s as happy as he was when Gyda was still alive. Be good to him.”

Athelstan smiled and said “I will. You have my word.”

The blond goddess nodded and said “Good. Because if you don’t, I will skin you alive.” And smiled sweetly before walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

After changing into some clothes bought for him, Athelstan heard his name being called. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Floki stood in the foyer with a man with tattoos on his face. The man’s eyes fell onto the younger man and Floki smiled. “Athelstan, this is Harald. I told him that you will be perfect for him.”

Athelstan nodded and smiled at the older man. “And I am. Five shillings for your pleasure, Sir.”

Harald smiled and said “My, you sure are a pretty thing. I hope you’re as good as you look, I think I might just give you more.”

The younger man grinned and stepped over to him, placing his hand on the older man’s forearm. “Well, tell me exactly what you want and I will make your dream come true.” He glanced over at Floki before looking back at Harald. The younger man took him by his hand and said “Come with me.”

They made their way up the stairs and as soon as they got to the top, a young man walked out of Ragnar’s room, Ragnar standing in his doorway. The two locked eyes and Ragnar smiled. Athelstan smiled back, his nerves gone as soon as he saw the older man, and that made his confidence grow. Ragnar and Harald looked at each other for a moment before Ragnar disappeared, and the Christian led the older man into his new room.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole time he rode this man named Harald, he pretended that it was Ragnar who was underneath him. That brought him comfort, and he barely had to fake it. When they were both satisfied, the older man pushed him off and said “You just earned yourself an extra four shillings, Boy. Haven’t had a good fuck in a long time.”

The younger man smiled, secretly hiding his excitement for the extra coins and said “I am glad to have been of service. Will I be seeing you again?”

Harald groaned and said “Definitely. I’ll come again and again until I go into the gutter with a big smile on my face.” Before pulling his clothes on. Athelstan’s eyes drifted to all the tattoos the older man has. His tattoos reminded him of Ragnar. After he finished dressing, Harald grabbed a small pouch and pulled out nine shillings, one by one. He handed them to the younger man and said “For the pretty thing.” And stroked Athelstan’s cheek with his thumb before walking out.

Minutes after the man named Harald had gone, Athelstan sat there looking down at his earnings. This was the first money he has ever made himself. He was sheltered by his father all of his life, but now? Now he sits naked with nine shillings in his hand, a whore thinking of the future he will share with another whore down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

After he got dressed, Athelstan opened the door and found Ragnar standing there. The older man asked “How did you do?” And the younger man smiled. He opened his palm and showed him his earnings. “Nine shillings. He said I earned four more for being good. Even said he’d come back to me until he goes into the gutter with a smile on his face.”

Ragnar smiled and said “You have bewitching powers, Little Lamb. Keep it up and we will be away from here in no time.” He leaned in and kissed him once before the older man said “Let’s go make our living, Whore.”

 

* * *

 

By the time the sun had set, Athelstan had six more customers. Three came to the house while the other three came while outside. It turns out there were a lot more men that were interested in him than he realized. And now Athelstan is on his seventh. While he and Ragnar took a break and went out to get a drink, a man was staring at them from a few tables away in the pub.

When Ragnar noticed the man was staring at Athelstan, he smiled and leaned over to him. “I think you have made a friend. I’ll be right back.” And before he could stop him, the older man stood up and walked over to him.

The younger man sat with a half full mug in front of him, watching as Ragnar leaned down and spoke to the man. Every time the two would look over at him, Athelstan got chills. And when they stood and came over to the table, he froze.

Ragnar smiled and said “Athelstan, I believe this gentleman would like your company. I told him your price.”

Athelstan snapped out of it and stood up. Putting on a smile, he stepped away from the table and said “Follow me.” Before taking his wrist.

Ragnar said “I’ll wait here until you’re finished.” And they went off.

Athelstan led the man out of the back of the pub and with the sun down, they could use the darkness to their advantage. Athelstan kept his guard up, just as Ragnar told him to, and they walked a ways away from the pub until they were sure they wouldn’t be spotted.

Before he could speak, the man’s pressed him up against the wall and kissed him. Athelstan’s eyes close and he pictured Ragnar instantly, and he kissed back instantly. And when the man pulled away, he turned Athelstan around with ease until his face pressed against the bricks. Before he knew it, his breeches were pulled down and the man bent him over.

While the man was slicking himself up, he thought back to the day he met Ragnar. The older man smiling like the devil he is while he took someone right in front of him, totally shameless. Who could have known a whore and a preachers child would ever end up together? God must truly be real after all. Suddenly he was pulled back from the memory when the hasty man pushed himself inside.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the house, Athelstan gave Floki what he owed and the older man smiled. “I am impressed, Athelstan. I didn’t think you had it in you. Keep the rest, you’ve earned it.”

They were both tired when they got upstairs to Ragnar’s room. They washed themselves clean in silence and got into bed. Ragnar put his arm around Athelstan and kissed his forehead. “You were great today, Little Lamb. I knew you would be.”

Athelstan groaned and said “It hurts more than I thought. Now I know how the girls feel.”

The older man laughed and shook his head. “You will get used to it. And it will be worth it once we have enough to leave.”

Athelstan looked up and asked “Where do you keep your escape money?”

The older man said “Hidden under a floorboard. Every day we will put what we are allowed to keep in pouches. There’s two that are filled already. And together we will fill more and more until we get a nice house.”

The younger man smiled and said “We don’t have to live like royalty, Ragnar. I’d be happy with just a hovel. A magical little hovel in the woods where fairies and all sorts of magical creatures surround us. We could have woodland friends and we all look after one another. Now doesn’t that sound better than working towards a castle?”

Ragnar smiled at his innocence and looked over at the younger man. “You get more and more sweet every second, Little Lamb. Yes a cozy, magical hovel in the woods. And I will build it board by board, and you may decorate it as you please. Do you like books, Little Lamb?”

Athelstan smiled and said “I do. But my father was very strict about what I was to read. I was only to study the Bible and certain books with my lessons. I read every book in our house, which were very few, hundreds of times. Why?”

The older man smiled and said “In our magical hovel, I will build you a place to put books. A sea of them. I will built you your own library. You can go in there every day and read. Your father restricted your beautiful mind to keep you closer to your God. And in our magical hovel, I will free it. And I will free my mind with you.”

“Do you know how to read and write?”

Ragnar chuckled and said “Of course. Most of us whores are educated, Little Lamb. My brother and I were taught well.”

“Brother?”

The older man nodded and said “Yes. Rollo, he’s my older brother. We haven’t spoken for years. But I hear he is off in France somewhere, married with three children. Word is he is a Duke now. A married man with three children, a wife, and a Duke in France...And his little brother is a whore. He’d surely be proud of me, huh?”

Athelstan shook his head and sat up. “Who cares what he will think? You have me. You have your friends.”

Ragnar nodded and Athelstan asked “Why do you two not speak to each other?”

The older man sighed and said “Lagertha and I were married-“

“She told me.” Ragnar looked over at him surprised, and Athelstan continued. “She told me everything. I will not speak of anything else in your past.”

Ragnar studied him for a minute and he nodded. “Thank you, My Love. Well as it turns out, Rollo and I were both in love with Lagertha. I never knew until one day he came over to our farm in Kattegat. I went out to chop some wood while Lagertha and Rollo were in the house.

I heard a struggle and ran back in. There I find my brother trying to force himself onto my wife. My brother is slightly bigger than me but I pulled him away from her as if I were moving a leaf. I pushed him up against the wall, held the blade of my axe to his throat and told him to leave my house and never come back. We haven’t spoken or seen each other since.”

He looked over at Athelstan and smiled a little. “It’s funny...Our parents preferred me over him, everyone else did. Not that I cared, but I am not stupid. He was always jealous of me, even though he was the oldest. And it seems my wife knew he had feelings for him but she never said a word about it to me.”

“She must have thought that Rollo wouldn’t try anything, since she was your wife. Have you forgiven him?”

The older man looked up, eyes fixed at the wall ahead and said “It does not matter now. I won’t ever see him again, anyways.”

The younger man reached out with one hand and turned Ragnar’s head towards him. Their faces inches apart, Athelstan said “It does matter, Ragnar. Whether you spend the rest of your life without seeing Rollo or not, forgive him. Yes he tried to hurt Lagertha, but he did not succeed. God teaches us to forgive others no matter what.”

Ragnar asked “And if he had succeeded? If I caught him raping my wife, do I forgive him? Of he had touched my daughter when she was alive? Should forgive him while I kill him?”

The younger man looked down and pulled back. He looked down at his hands and softly said “I’m sorry.”

The older man’s face softened, and he pulled Athelstan back against him. He pushed the Christian’s hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ears. He then took Athelstan’s face in his hand and shook his head. “No, Little Lamb. I am sorry.

And you are right. I should forgive my brother. It happened so long ago and hating him will get me nowhere. I forgive him. But if he ever tries to hurt Lagertha again, I will kill him.” He gently bent Athelstan’s head down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep now, Little Lamb. You will need your rest.”

 

* * *

 

After Athelstan finished with his first customer, he cleaned himself and went outside with Lagertha and Astrid. While they were walking, he stopped when he spotted a familiar face. The girls stopped and looked over at him. “Athelstan?” Lagertha asked. “What is wrong?”

The familiar face looked right at him and Athelstan said “I-I just saw someone.”

Astrid asked “Who?”

The familiar face moved his way through the crowd until he came to stand in front of the three of them. “Do my eyes deceive me? Athelstan Cuthbert, is that you?”

Athelstan put on a smile and said “Yes it is. Hello, Lord Aelle. How are you?”

The older man nodded and said “Good, very good.”

“And your wife? What about Judith, how is she?”

“My girls are great, thank you. Judith is married now. I don’t like him very much, but he is a good fit for my daughter. She is with child now.”

The younger man nodded and smiled. “Congratulations.”

Aelle nodded and gave him a once over before asking “I haven’t seen you since you were thirteen. You have certainly grown up. How’s your father?”

Not knowing what to say, he just said “Good, he’s well.”

“That’s good to hear.” And that’s when he finally noticed the girls. He looked between the two, eyeing them in the same way before asking “And who are these lovely women, Athelstan?”

Clearing his throat, the younger man said “Lord Aelle, th-these are my friends Lagertha and Astrid. Girls, Lord Aelle is a friend of my fathers.”

The girls smiled and said hello, and the older man smiled. “My, you three sure are a sight for sore eyes. Athelstan, may I have a word with you in private, please?”

Athelstan looked at the girls and Lagertha shook her head. “I can assure you, it will be quick.” And the younger man nodded.

He assured the girls that he will be right back and now stood by Lord Aelle. The older man looked straight ahead and asked “It is good to see you, Boy. You have filled out quite nicely. Does your father know what kind of people you surround yourself with?”

Athelstan looked up at him and said “He does not know the whole truth, but...He had his suspicions. I left his house some time ago.” 

“Hmm. That’s too bad. What would you think he would say when he finds out his precious son runs around with the likes of whores?”

Athelstan looked ahead and said “I do not care what my father thinks anymore. His home is no longer mine.”

The older man nodded and said “I see. So you would not care if I mentioned it to him?”

“No.”

“Interesting. Well either way, I can keep my mouth shut.”

Athelstan looked back at him and Aelle asked “Are you a whore like your friends, Athelstan?”

The younger man didn’t answer for a minute, but swallowed and said “Yes.”

The older man grinned and asked “Really? Well, that’s wonderful to hear, because I would like to buy you. How much?”

“Five shillings.”

Lord Aelle chuckled and said “Dear boy, I can give you so much more than five shillings. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you all those years ago. Sadly, I am not the one to sully you. Three hundred guineas.”

Athelstan’s heart stopped. His eyes grew wide and every time he opened his mouth, no words or sound would come out. “That...That’s far too much, Sir.”

“Not to me it isn’t. You will be worth every last coin. But this money will only be given if you spend ten days with me and a friend of mine. I have a feeling he will just _adore_ you. I will give you three hundred and he will give you three hundred more.”

Ten days for six hundred guineas. He’s only been a whore for just a few days, and he’s being offered more money than any of them could make combined. He looked over his shoulder and asked “I...May I speak to one of my friends first?”

The older man nodded and said “Of course. I will wait right here until you return.” Athelstan thanked the other man and hurried back to where he and the girls were. While Astrid was busy sucking off a constable, Athelstan found Lagertha flirting with a man.

When he reached her, he said “Lagertha. Lagertha!” The blond goddess looked over at him and he said “Lagertha, I need you to deliver a message to Ragnar for me, can you do that?”

Lagertha nodded and said “Of course, Athelstan, What-“

“Just listen, please. Lord Aelle wishes for me to stay with him and a friend for ten days. They will give me six hundred guineas if I agree.”

Her eyes widened and asked “Six hundred-“

“Yes. But I have to stay with them for ten days to get it. I want you to go to the house, tell Ragnar what I just said. He will be angry that I will be gone so long, but tell him I am sorry. That I _don’t_ want him to be angry with me, and that I am doing this for us. Tell him that, tell him I love him, and that I will come back to him. Alright?”

She nodded and said “Yes. I will tell him.” Before kissing him on the cheek. “ _Please_ be careful.”

Athelstan nodded and said “I will. Thank you.” Before going off. Sure enough, Lord Aelle was standing exactly where he left him, and when he walked up to him, he smiled. “Shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Aelle lead Athelstan over to a carriage and inside, sat a man. As soon as the man laid eyes on him, he sat forward in his seat, looking at Athelstan as if he were witnessing a miracle. He smiled at the younger man and asked “And how are you?”

Athelstan smiled and said “Athelstan” Before climbing aboard. He went to sit across from the man, but the older man said “Oh no, no, no. Come sit with me.” And patted the spot next to him. The younger man sat down beside him and the man smiled. “Athelstan? A lovely name. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He took Athelstan’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips. The older man kissed the knuckles and Aelle said “Athelstan, this is Lord Ecbert Ealhmunding. He is a dear friend of mine, his son Aethelwulf is married to Judith. I have known Athelstan for a long time, I am friends with his father. And it seems he makes his living by selling his flesh.”

Ecbert’s eyebrows shot up and he asked “Really? Oh, that’s a shame. Such a pretty face, it would break my heart to see such beauty go to waste.”

The younger man chuckled and said “I haven’t been at it for very long, it has actually been a few days.” And he instantly regretted saying that.

“Is that so? And in those days, how many men have had you?”

Athelstan took a minute to calculate that and then said “I would have to say...A little over twenty.” Not including Ragnar.

Lord Ecbert smiled when the younger man blushed and said “Wow...Well I can tell you I would happily give up all my wealth for an Angel like you.”

The younger man glanced at Aelle and said “Lord Aelle told me I will receive three hundred guineas from each of you if I stayed for ten days. Does he tell the truth?”

Lord Ecbert smiled and slipped his arm around Athelstan’s waist. He nodded and said “Yes, my friend tells the truth.” Before leaning in close. He brought his lips to his ear and said “But I will give you so much more than him.”

 

* * *

 

“He _what?!_ ” Ragnar shouted. Lagertha had walked into the kitchen and found Ragnar eating an apple. He nearly choked on it when she told him.

He stood up and threw the rest of his apple across the room. The fruit smacked against the wall and Lagertha said “Ragnar, calm yourself-“

“Don’t tell me how to be!”

Lagertha stepped closer and said “He said that he doesn’t want you to be angry with him. He’s doing this for us, he will make so much-“

“I could care less about what he will make, Lagertha!” He sat back down in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. He stayed like that for a minute before dropping his hands. Ragnar said “ _I want him back._ ” his voice breaking.

Lagertha said “I know you do. But he will be back in ten days.”

Without looking at her, he asked “Where is he?”

“What?”

“Athelstan. Where are these “Lords” taking him?”

“I don’t know.”

Ragnar looked at her with wide eyes. “You don’t _know?_ ”

“Ragnar-“

“ _What do you mean you don’t know?!_ ”

Floki walked in and asked “What is with the all the yelling?”

Ragnar looked over at Floki and said “Something has happened...I will not be working today, do not bother me.” And without another word he marched up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door so hard it shook the whole house could feel it.

 

* * *

 

The carriage pulled up to Lord Aelle’s home and once they were inside, Athelstan looked around. “You home is lovely, Lord Aelle. Does your wife know about the arrangement?”

“No, Ealhswith is away at her mothers, she fell ill. I told her I would keep an eye on things here. She doesn’t know and this will stay between us.” Then the older man looked at Ecbert. “He’s mine first, when I’m done, he’ll come to you.” With that said, Aelle grabbed Athelstan by the wrist and dragged him off.

 

* * *

 

When Lord Aelle was finally done with him for the day, Athelstan lie sore in his bed while the other man snored next to him. His snoring is much louder than Ragnar’s. The younger man carefully removed the Lord’s arm from around him and got up, wincing with every move.

He rubbed at his neck, which the lord had grabbed many times while he took him. The hand would come to his throat and squeeze. Ragnar told him some men like that, and not to worry unless they actually hurt you. And there were a few times where he squeezed until it hurt, and Aelle would lighten up before Athelstan could tell him so.

For a fat man he had enough in him for four fucks before passing out. Athelstan knew he couldn’t face Lord Ecbert today. When he was dressed he slipped out of the bedroom and was met by a maid. The young woman looked down at her feet and Athelstan asked “Yes?”

“M-My lord instructed that I see you to your room once you were finished. This way.”

She led him to a room down the hall and he thanked her before she went off. The room was nice, far nicer than he could ever afford. But without his Ragnar in it with him, the room felt cold and empty.

He found paper in a desk and he decided he should write a letter to Ragnar. Hopefully, this will make him feel a little better, for he’s sure the older man is angry at him. He wrote the letter out and folded the parchment, sealed it with wax, hoped they would allow him to send it.

 

* * *

 

Later he sank down into a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when there was a knock at the door.

He sat up, causing the water to slosh around him, and asked “Yes?”

“Athelstan?” Ecbert. “May I come in?”

The younger man said “Yes.” And the older man entered.

Athelstan smiled and said “Forgive me for not coming to see you after, My Lord. Your friend wore me out.”

The older man smiled and said “I understand. No need to rush, I am a patient man.”

Lord Ecbert’s eyes trailed down, looking at his submerged body and said “Forgive me for staring but I mean it when I say you are just...So beautiful. Exquisite. A treasure from God...How could an Angel like yourself become a harlot?”

Athelstan smiled and said “I have my reasons.” Then hesitated before asking “May I ask a favor, Lord Ecbert?”

“Of course.”

The younger man then stood up, the water sloshing again, drops falling from his body. Ecbert’s eyes immediately drank in his nakedness, but he paid no attention to it. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and padded over to where his clothes lie and dug through the pockets.

He pulled the letter out and held it out for him. “I wrote this before I came in here, and I would like a messenger to deliver it to this address. My home. I want my friends to know I am safe. Will you have someone deliver it to them?”

Ecbert smiled and took it from him. “Of course. I’ll send for one right away.” And the younger man smiled and thanked him.

 

* * *

 

No one bothered Ragnar, which was good. He lies in bed staring at the ceiling, groaning when the tears came back. He had been crying on and off for the last few hours. As night fell, he decided he will try to sleep until there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, Ragnar said “Go away.”

Lagertha said “Ragnar? Something just came for you, I think it might be from Athelstan.”

He sat up and said “Come in.” And she stepped in.

She handed him a piece of paper sealed with wax. He quickly broke the wax and opened it up. Without looking up, he said “Go. Close the door behind you.” And Lagertha left.

 

* * *

 

_My Darling Ragnar,_

 

_I know you must be worried sick about me, and I am so sorry for worrying you, My Love. I trust Lagertha told you what is happening, and I hope you can forgive me. I’m staying with a friend of my fathers. His name is Lord Aelle and his friend Lord Ecbert. With the money I will receive we can afford to leave, build our magical hovel just like we planned._

_If anything happens, if I don’t return after ten days, the address to Lord Aelle’s house is down below. Do I trust the men I am with? Not at all. But I have a feeling I will have Lord Ecbert wrapped around my little finger. And I trust you will take care of things if I don’t return._

_I’m counting down every minute until I come back to you, My Love. My room is cold and empty without you. Then we can start our life together with all the fairies, the magical creatures, and all our woodland friends. I hope this letter will help you sleep better at night, for I certainly can’t. But I’ll be home soon enough. Get some rest, My Darling. I love you._

_-Little Lamb_

 

* * *

 

The next day he came to Lord Ecbert. When they were finished the older man was standing naked by the window. Athelstan stayed under the sheets, the silk soft against his bare skin.

When the older man turned back to him, he smiled and said “You surely know how to make an old fool feel young again.” Before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over and pulled the silk back, exposing a pale calf.

Athelstan watched as the older man lifted his calf up and sat it on his lap, massaging the muscle. Lord Ecbert turned and asked “Do you remember what I told you in the carriage yesterday, Athelstan?”

“You told me a lot of things, My Lord.”

Ecbert smiled and said “I did, but I said one thing in particular that would catch anyone’s attention.”

The younger man smiled a little and said “You said you would give me so much more than Lord Aelle.”

“And I can. I could give you anything your heart desires, and more. If you want, I would like to be your keeper.”

It took Athelstan a minute to a process that properly, and when he sat up, he asked “My keeper?”

“Yes. Once this is over you can come live with me, and whatever you want, I will happily give. You could live like royalty for the rest of your days...Or I should say mine, since I am not twenty anymore.”

Athelstan looked down and said “My Lord-“

“Hell, I could rewrite my will right now and gift my fortune to you.”

The younger man blushed and asked “Shouldn’t you bestow that honor to your son and his family, My Lord? I am flattered by your offer, I truly am, but...My heart belongs to another.”

The older man looked over at him, eyebrow raised, and asked “Then why did you agree to Lord Aelle’s terms? Why do you give your body to all and not just to your beloved?”

Athelstan said “I am doing this for me and my beloved, Lord Ecbert. I do not intend to die a harlot.”

Lord Ecbert studied him for a minute before asking “Does he know what you do?”

“Yes. He is a harlot himself.”

He regretted saying that and now both of Lord Ecbert’s eyebrows were raised. “Is that so? So you would rather spend the rest of your days whoring around with your man instead of letting another man take care of you and get you whatever you want?”

Athelstan looked up and said “We will not be whoring for the rest of our days. Once I return we will move on with our lives, get away from London and go elsewhere. I’m sorry Lord Ecbert, but I cannot accept your offer.”

The older man nodded and stared at him for a minute. “But that does not mean we can’t still enjoy our time together.” Athelstan added with a smile.

Ecbert nodded again and then smiled. “That is true. And I will make sure the rest of your time here is memorable.”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan said “I am doing this for me and my beloved, Lord Ecbert. I do not intend to die a harlot.”

Lord Ecbert studied him for a minute before asking “Does he know what you do?”

“Yes. He is a harlot himself.”

He regretted saying that and now both of Lord Ecbert’s eyebrows were raised. “Is that so? So you would rather spend the rest of your days whoring around with your man instead of letting another man take care of you and get you whatever you want?”

Athelstan looked up and said “We will not be whoring for the rest of our days. Once I return we will move on with our lives, get away from London and go elsewhere. I’m sorry Lord Ecbert, but I cannot accept your offer.”

The older man nodded and stared at him for a minute. “But that does not mean we can’t still enjoy our time together.” Athelstan added with a smile.

Ecbert nodded again and then smiled. “That is true. And I will make sure the rest of your time here is memorable.”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan dreaded going back to Lord Aelle, but this time, the fat man was only able to fuck him once before he left the house. When he was finished Athelstan bathed and looked at himself in a mirror.

He could almost see a handprint around his throat, he had bruises around his hips from where Aelle’s hands grabbed, on top of bruises from the other day. When he went to get dressed, there was a knock on the door.

“A letter has come for you, Sir.” The maid said through the door.

He said “Give me a minute.” And quickly pulled his clothes on before telling her to come in.

The woman handed him the note, and he asked “Where did it come from?”

“I do not know. All I know is it is for you.” He nodded and thanked her before she left.

 

* * *

 

_My Little Lamb,_

 

_You know me so well. You are right, I am worried. I’m worried, I’m angry, but I understand why you did it. All I care about is that you are safe and that you come back to me. And when you do come back, you will hear about it for a long time, so be ready._

_And if they do anything to you, I can promise you that I will send them both to your God, if they worship him. But for now I pray, to even your God, that you will be back in my arms soon enough, My Love._

_I still hate that you are away from me. I was so upset when Lagertha told me, I refused to work at all that day. I can’t sleep, I can hardly eat, and I force myself to fuck to take me mind off of you._

_But I can’t, you always haunt my mind. Every second I have away from you, before and after you left with them, I feel dead inside. Seeing you gives me life again. I will continue to be dead and restless until I see your beautiful face again. Please be careful, Little Lamb. I love you._

_-Ragnar_


End file.
